A Strange Meeting
by flyingtoastowns
Summary: Carson just wanted to be alone for a while, but the Joker can't seem to let her do that. She finds herself losing it as she goes deeper into her past. JokerOC JokerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my first ever Batman fic. Yay! or Boo! Which ever way it is seen. This took me forever believe it or not, but I had tons of interruptions. So, I hope you like it and if you do there is a chance it may turn into a series, I just need to here your voice! Therefore, tell me you want more and I'll write more on this, but if not no skin off my bones. Whatever. If there is anyone who reads my Hellboy story I am still alive! But I have a major case of writers block. Sorry. Onwards!**

**Oh, yeah! I don't own Batman or any aspect of the Dark Knight. I do own my character, however.**

**-HouseXofXnight**

The Joker was walking on the loading dock of Gotham City. He was searching for something, a box of explosives to be specific. The grin he wore could scare anyone as it screamed malice and deceit. Melancholy was the exact opposite of his feelings this evening.

His shoes clicked against the concrete. The moon was fully this night and would sometimes get a glimpse of his figure. Boxes upon boxes stood on each other and threatened to fall from gravity at any moment. The air was filled with the aroma of salt and fish; enough to make a person plug their nose in disgust, but the Joker just walked on as if it did not bother him at all.

His goons were spread out, each wearing a clown mask, looking for the same box as he. There had been no luck yet, but the Joker remained optimistic.

The knife in his right hand glistened as on its own it seemed, even when there was no light flashed upon it. The blade was sharp and carried a bit of dried blood from its previous encounters.

Silence was the only thing present except for the clicking, until the Joker came across a voice and a simple guitar. His feet followed his ears as they led him to a figure sitting at the edge of a dock. His grin grew even more if it was even possible. He slowly, without sound walked over to the figure until he was just 5 feet away. He stopped.

The sound fully engrossed him now_. _

_Are you lonely? Do you hold back?  
Will the road ahead keep you on track?  
I know you made what real for  
but I can't help to die just a little bit more_

She just strummed and sang without even realizing he was there. Her voice spun and danced as she went through the words.

When she had finished the Joker, still grinning, put his knife in his pocket, and clapped. The claps were spread apart quite far and made loud booming sounds that vibrated across the boxes surrounding the two. The girl's head turned to face him. No emotion was shown on her face, nor her eyes. Emptiness was the only presence. The Joker, on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac. He started laughing like a maniac at that moment.

"Why so serious, gorgeous?" Her expression made no change as her piercing blue eyes stabbed him. The moon shown down on the two with a full force as they stared at one another. The water behind the girl glistened and gently bobbed up and down. A breeze blew past them. The girls brown hair blew as did the Joker's green.

She turned her back to the murderous maniac. His hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a glistening weapon. His feet grew closer to the girl as she stared towards the giant moon. He stopped once he was beside her and sat. She made no movement. He giggled with glee as if savoring this moment.

"You want to know how I got these scars, gorgeous." She didn't move. This made the Joker frown a bit before he regained a smile. "You see, I used to have a wife.."

"Shut it" The girl was now facing him, glaring. She had interrupted him and he was taken aback. "I didn't come here to listen to your life story. I came here to be alone. So why don't you be a sport and leave me." He stared at her before bursting out in laughter. The gaze of the girl returned to the moon. He started laughing maniacally.

"I loathe people like you." He took he face in his hands; the purple gloves were smooth on her skin. "You've never experience any pain. That's why I've made it my duty to show you people for who you are. You are no better than any criminal out there. Criminals just show the true human nature." He giggled a bit. "I think your face needs a bit of imperfection to it. It's just too perfect." He brought his weapon up and was about to place it into her mouth when she spoke.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" He faltered some. She lifted her hand up to her cheeks and wiped off her make-up. Scratches, scars, were evident. "There's a little thing we people like to call cover-up theses days." He laughed at her response.

"I like you." They were three words that seemed insignificant when said by anyone, but him. She showed nothing, however. She just picked up her guitar and started strumming yet again.

_Some how you have managed to get under my skin  
More than anyone ever did  
And if every hole makes a scar  
And every scar marks its place  
Then I will never live freely without your trace  
And it'll never be fair  
I wrote my songs for you and you never even cared  
So I'll forget you  
I'll wash your t-shirt and kill the pillow  
And cut you out of pictures_

The words seemed so simple, but the message played out was strong. The Joker was amused by this girl. Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet. When her song ended she let go of her guitar. The strap was the only thing keeping it from entering the depths of the water below them. Her legs started to swing back and forth over the dock, much like a child would do. A sigh escaped her pink lips and her lids shut, hiding the blue orbs.

They sat there in silence for a bit, although not without the occasional giggle of the Joker. Wind blew around them, caressing them much like a mother to her newborn child. It circled the two forming their own little vortex or sorts.

"You're wrong." The words were simple and yet the Joker was confused. What was he wrong about? "People aren't always so horrible." This made the Joker have a laughing fit. It lasted 10 minutes straight. The girl pulled her legs up to the rest of her body. "It's true."

"Really, give me one example. You've never seen a person right before they die. People are exactly like me, they just don't show it." The Joker let out a few more giggles. The girl let out a dry chuckle.

"You're wrong yet again. I have seen someone before that moment. Some are not like you. Some are pure at heart." The grin on his face faltered a bit, but still stayed all the same.

"Really, share your experience then." He played with his knife, an act most would cower at. She stayed still. It seemed as though she would never share then she let out a sigh.

"My mother died protecting me." The Joker let out slight giggle. She glared. "Do you mind?" He shook his head no and she sighed. "A man, my father, threatened us with a gun. He pointed it at her and told her to either kill me or she would die." She paused, waiting for him to take that bit of information in. "My father had always hated me. I was blamed for ruining the love between him and my mother. He thought that if he got rid of me the love would return. He had a sadistic logic. My mother instead, lunged for the gun and they fought. In the end both died. My mother from a knife my father grabbed, and my father from the gun. That's how I got these lovely scars. My father abused me some before that incident." The Joker sat there and took it all in before giggling a bit.

"I'm sure your mother had more reason for wanting to save her life. She thought hers was in danger even if she would've killed you." They sat in silence for 5 minutes each thought of what was just said.

The girl got up from her spot next to the mass murderer, turned around, and started making her way down the dock. Her beat up black converse made a slight beating noise.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's your name?" She paused where she stood and looked back to the clown. A smirk graced her lips.

"Carson." With that said she walked on, leaving the clown there, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I had 2 reviews and that's good enough for me! So I am continuing this story. I think I'm really starting to like writing this more than my other story. I will NOT write another chapter without at least 1 review because I write here not only for fun, but for feedback and if I don't get feedback then....yeah. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to mischieflover and Selene is the Joker's girl for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Batman is not mine.(creative disclaimer huh?) Also My Immortal isn't ****mine either, that's the song I used BTW.**

Carson arrived at her little apartment after he encounter with the clown prince of crime. She had to climb 5 flights of stairs due to the elevator being jammed and unusable at the moment. Her guitar, beat up yet durable, made a steady beat as it hit against her backside with every step up. It made a hollow and scratchy sound that wasn't very pleasant to hear.

She dropped her keys on the small kitchen table in her 1 room home. There wasn't much to the place, but she never was one for material possessions. She didn't even own a television, something her friends always chided her about. Walking into her microscopic, beige kitchen she reached into one of the cabinets for a cup and filled it to the brim with tap water. As she drank the meeting played through her head slowly.

She couldn't believe how brave she was towards him, but perhaps that was because of her anger towards the world. This day had always made her angry since this was the day she lost her soul, her mother, her goddess. When he had made the remark about her mother not loving her, the anger grew and she wanted nothing more than to take that knife of his and shove it threw his throat. Yet, she didn't. She couldn't was more like it, she was drawn to him and if he was dead she'd miss the stories the radio told of his antics.

The scenes of the incident played inside her mind. The crimson blood splattered on the walls, her mother's blood. She was 10 and helpless, worthless to the world. She still was, worthless that is, only contributing a few songs here and there. Songs didn't really do much for humanity she decided, but that was all she knew.

The glass was set on the counter and she trudged to her room and set her instrument down. Bed was all she could think of now and collapsed on the soft surface, instantly falling into slumber.

-----

Beeping. Annoying beeping. That was what she woke up to. Carson groggily pressed down on the button to make the awful noise leave her. _Don't make me get up today._ Facing stomach down she groaned and lifted her body up, off the warm bed.

Her feet dragged as she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water. One by one her articles of clothing were shed until she was bare and stepped into the scolding water of the shower. The water beat down on her worn body and woke her instantly. As Carson went through her daily routine; showering, brushing her hair and teeth, dressing, and all normal things done; she recalled the encounter once again.

The Joker interested her immensely. He did whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. She admired that trait about him. He wasn't bound by rules or regulations. He was just - himself. There really wasn't much, but that, to admire about him. He was rude, a murderer, and with no disregard for the people around him. She was surprised he didn't kill her on the spot, but he was a mystery to the world and her. Shaking off the thoughts, she left her home to go to her job.

----

The Joker stayed hidden within the crowds of the Mayor's Ball, giggling to himself in the process. He could here the sounds of violins and other various instruments as he passed. People danced to the rather boring music and how, he didn't know. Giggling to himself once again, he made his way towards the buffet to converse with one of his men quickly, but was stopped when he heard one sickly sweet voice cry out accompanied with a beautiful piano piece.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my, childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

A malicious smile formed on his scared face as he automatically knew who it was. He then, decided to make his entrance into the party. He pulled up and glimmering weapon and pulled the trigger with its nose facing towards the roof. His minions pulled out their own weapons and pointed them at the guests.

"Hello, hello." His voice rang out strong as all went silent except for one voice. She kept playing as if he didn't exist in her world. He didn't matter. His laughter filled the room as he enjoyed her display of arrogance to him. All those around him coward in fear of what would come if he was to get upset.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me._

She ended the song with the final notes of the piano and was beginning her new piece until the Joker's voice rang out again.

"Gorgeous! And how are you this fine day?" A sickly grin was plastered in his face as he waited for her response. He loved a challenge. Her face moved towards his as she answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her answer was sarcastic and lazy, the Joker loved it. He cackled and walked towards her, the gun being held by his right hand. His steps were calm and the world around him was silent. As he traveled towards her people parted out of fear of what may come if they didn't. His shoes clicked and vibrated with each step towards his victim.

When he had reached the edge of the stage he cackled yet again and his eyes gleamed with mischief. She stayed at her spot, sitting on the piano bench with hands poised to play her next piece.

"Carson, I though we knew each other better than that." He giggled loudly. The onlookers gained perplexed faces.

"You thought wrong." Her lips formed neither a smile nor a frown as she spoke these words. Her icy orbs glowed in the light and showed no signs of becoming submissive to his attempts of a real conversation.

"Joker," the mayor spoke up, "Just tells us what you want. We'll give you anything." The Joker thought about this for 10 seconds before grinning perversely and speaking.

"Anything?" The mayor nodded swiftly. The grin grew. "I want..." He pretended to look around at everything and everyone before his eyes landed on one. "Carson."

He gained a response from the seemingly unemotional girl at that moment when she jumped out of her chairs gasping and eventually shouting, "WHAT!" Her fits were baled up so the point they turned white with the force being exerted on them. Carson's eyes filled with anger and her face contorted to match them.

She stomped over to the Joker, though being taller due to the stage, and glared with all her hate. The mayor coughed into his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joker, but I meant more along the lines of money." The Joker scoffed.

"Money, money, money. That's all you fools ever think about." He swung his gun around and people ducked as it started to lead towards them. Realization hit Carson at that moment. If she didn't leave with him, innocents might get hurt.

"Please, understand I..."

"I'll go." Hands still in fists, Carson agreed to the terms. The Joker chuckled, clearly amused. He held out a hand to the girl as if helping her get down to his level.

"My lady" She took his gloved hand with a scowl and jumped off the platform. The Joker then proceeded to take her from the ball, arm over his shoulders. He did not leave, of course, without scaring a few harmless people by setting off his gun a few more times and cackling.

"Bye folks!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank every single person who reviewed, they all made me smile and grin just as wide as the Joker with his scars. I am sorry for not really having too much of the Joker in my story so far, but I'm trying to get a feel for Carson's character and I want you guys to kind of understand her before I move on to their relationship too much so please bear with me just a little bit longer. If their are any wording mistake or gramatical ones I'm also sorry, but I'm REALLY tired right now and don't feel like reading it over. This is also my shortest chapter....sorry. Once again I will not start writing another chapter without one review and it will be the same for all my chapters. **

**Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**mischieflover****- I'm happy I made you laugh! I also want to thank you for 2 reviews! Both made me very happy.**

**Carve-My-Solitude****- Thanks!**

**Selene is the Joker's Girl- Thank you for 2 reviews also! I'm really glad you like Carson and believe her to be a good match!**

**cleareyes25****- Thanks!**

**Fishbone****- Your review made me the happiest of them all to be honest because when I think of eloquent I think of my favorite writer FlyingFish15 and she is amazing! So in a way(even if you didn't mean it) I was thinking that maybe I have a chance to be as great as her. =) Thax!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Carson.**

Carson was unhappy to say the least. A scowl seemed to be cemented to her pale face and her eyes looked their happiest when her glare was present. She, along with the Joker and his people, were in a large van going who knows where. What made it worst was the fact that the idiotic clown kept on staring at her, smiling. She never was a smiley person. Happy people made her rather annoyed and she tried to avoid as many as possible. This one, on the other hand, she seemed unable to get rid of. Sure she was interested in his being before, but now that he was close to her, she wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

She could imagine it now. Her hands sliding easily around his neck. Feeling his windpipe beneath her hands and squeezing. He'd struggle a bit at first, clawing at her hands, but then he'd run out of air, his supply hitting its ends, and slowly drift off into what would seem to be sleep. She'd keep on until his organ stopped completely; then she'd remove her hands and look at him in satisfaction before taking off into the night.

Carson was then appalled at herself. Realization dawned on her. Taking another's life was horrid and she promised herself never again. Life was too precious to be tampered with as she had learned.

The Joker brought her back to reality with a giggle and her glare resumed on him.

"What are you looking at, Clown?" Her voice contained all counts of snobbery and disgust replaced her anger. He laughed at her.

"I thought it was obvious, you." Oh how she wanted to wipe that smile off his marred face. She growled a bit towards him and decided to do her best to ignore his antics. Her head turned downwards and her lids closed. She slowly drifted to an uncomfortable sleep.

_"Carson! Baby!"_

_"Mommy!" A little Carson ran up into her mom's open arms, giggling and smiling like a lunatic. The mother, a woman with matching brown eyes and hair, swung the little girl around in circles. Their hair twirled and intertwined so that you couldn't tell where each ended. Carson had just come back from her first day of Kindergarten and was ecstatic to begin a verbose conversation about her day with her goddess. _

_The father, a man of blue eyes and blond hair, stood behind the two. He stared at them, jealousy oozing off of him like the froth of a freshly made cappuccino. He looked down to his watch as they spoke to each other excitingly and reminded the elder that they had to leave if they wanted to get back in time for a game show each was fond of. _

_The mother and daughter then stopped, Carson still in her mom's arms, and they all moved into the minivan, speeding away to their home. _

When Carson woke up she found herself in a dirty and musty room. She was lying on the carpeted floor that had its share of stains, most being red. She laid there for a minute or two before deciding it was best to try and get out of her situation.

She slowly pushed up from the ground so she was sitting and pushed up with her legs to stand. There were two doors in the small room and she didn't have a clue which one would lead her to demising, neutral, or a great find. She decided to go for the door on the right and walked over to it. Her hand grasped the knob and she slowly turned it. She found it to be only a closet, but let a small yelp when she saw a huge black rat with beady eyes scatter into a small hole. _Not it._ She thought grimly. _The next perhaps? _She walked over to the second door quickly and turned the knob and it revealed another room, this being the living room. She turned her head both ways, checking to make sure none were present, and tip-toed across to find an exit. She could see the kitchen and three more doors. She choose the one closest to her an opened it. A dimly lit hallway was revealed and her hope grew. Making her way down the hallway, she couldn't help but think of the amount of luck she was receiving.

The hallway led to a stairwell that led to the streets of Gotham. It was apparent that she was in a bad part of the city and she clung to her clothes as if trying to find some sort of comfort and protection. She power walked down the streets, hoping to find a familiar name, and looked around frantically, making sure to be alert.

Luck found her yet again as she saw a friendly street name. She could find her way home and then leave Gotham for good. There was no way she was staying in the city with a crazed clown possibly being after her. Sure she could handle herself, but he was a loose cannon and abided by no rules, as far as she knew. Her feet led her down many blocks until she reached her apartment complex. She ran right in, all the way up the stairs, and didn't stop until she was safe and in her own apartment.

Carson was now up against her door, breathing heavily. Her gasps were the only thing heard in the apartment. Ironically, the only thought through her mind was not of the Joker, but how she needed to work out more. She swiftly walked over to her bedroom, pulled out a suitcase, and stuffed her clothes in. She didn't take any time to organize anything, but just threw everything in the container. Back and forth she went from her closet, drawers, and suitcase. Frantic thoughts raced up, down, and across her mind. Did she have this? Did she have that? She wasn't quite sure.

When Carson had finished, she decided it was best to crash there for the night instead of re-entering the danger of the streets. She collapsed on her bed and thought of this being her last night here when cackling erupted from the silence.

She jolted up and looked to the dark corner where the sound derived from. A man with paint on his face appeared. His yellow teeth seemed to gleam and glow. Carson' eyes widened and she scooted away from him on the bed.

"Hello Carson, gorgeous, did you miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy!**

**mischieflover- Thank you so much! I was hoping people didn't think of her as mary-sue and tried my best not to make her as such. And you are right, there are more secrets to be told and one is said in this chapter.**

**Selene is the Joker's girl- I didn't keep you waiting too long did I? **

**voodooqueen126- The reason I've made him more merciful is due to his interest. It's like Batman, he basically loves Batman and while he does hurt him, he is provoked. Carson hasn't really provoked him, until this chapter.**

**Carve-My-Solitude- Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just thought the chapter was good ending there!**

**Disclaimer: Neither the Joker nor the song Unhearted by Automatic Loveletter are mine.**

Carson sat there in front of the villain and hoped for another stroke of luck, but after one minute had passed of them staring at each other it seemed even more unlikely than it was when she had thought of it.

"I think my little Princess needs to be punished. Don't you?" Malice shined in his eyes as he inched closer to her figure. He took his knife and waved it around in a menacing way. It glinted in the little light that escaped from the darkness. Carson started inching her way back, away from this creature. Her eyes scanned the room quickly for any type of escape.

He had her backed against the wall and panicking at her wits end. He took a hold of her throat and squeezed slightly. His hand brought up his sinister weapon and started caressing the blade against her neck.

"Now tell me gorgeous, how exactly did you get these scars? You said from your father but, how?" Anyone with a brain could tell he wanted the sadistic truth of it all. She coughed under his grip and weakly spat out.

"Go die." He licked his lips and asked the question again, this time with more force. She smirked.

"I'.telling." He pushed her against the wall and squeezed harder.

"Then your punishment will be far worse." A ghoulish cackle escaped his lips as he dug his knife into her shoulder blade through her shirt. She shrieked so loudly it was amazing that it seemed as none of her neighbors heard her, or even cared. He dug down in her flesh and crimson blood seeped out of the wound. Tears wound down her face and her eyes shut in agony as every incision was made. The pain she experience was so unbearable she started coming in and out of consciousness until finally dozing off.

The Joker heaved her rather limp body and led her out of her apartment complex and down the streets to his hideout where he placed her in his room on his mattress.

----

When Carson woke up pain shot through her body in waves and she yelped. Slowly, she turned her head to see what damage had been made. The blood had dried and parts of her shirt stuck to it. She couldn't move without jolts going up and down her body so she laid there. To pass the time she started singing and though it did cause some pain, it all seemed numb by the time she got to the second line.

_And I breathe cause it's necessary  
And I sigh when I see the moon  
I dream to make sleepless boring  
Until there was you  
And I feel in the absence of heart  
And I plug my eyes to cry  
I'm a hopeless romantic and kicking the habit  
But all hearts have darts_

The Joker, whom was outside in the living room watching his latest act being repeated by the media, heard her voice and walked towards the door. He could faintly hear her words.

_Bellow it out with all the breath in my lungs  
Apologize for all that I've done  
You did a number on me and a fantastic job  
In the scheme of all things we never felt When your heart's been breached  
And your guard's been let down  
You've rotten and spoiled me into the ground  
And a good mess forgives all the rest we allow_

He grinned as he thought the part may be about him cutting her and doing a fantastic job. He then stepped away from the door and resumed his watching while she sang her words.

----

Carson must have laid there for 4 hours before the Joker entered the room. She watched him come in and go to his dresser. He rummaged through it until her found what he was looking for: tweezers, gauze, bandages, and a shirt. He walked over to her silently not exactly frowning, but not smiling. He sat next to her and forced her up. This movement made her scream and the Joker giggle just a bit. She glared at him as he began digging into her shoulder, removing the pieces of shirt from the wound. He hummed while she bit her lip, trying not to make any sound of agony. She looked away from him and tried her best to ignore, but what he said next made it impossible to do such a thing.

"You're going to have to remove your shirt." Her head whipped back so hard it was amazing she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

"Excuse me? I'm not removing my shirt pervert." She crossed her arms and pain shot through her.

"Then uh, it's going to get infected." He licked his lips. She glared at him and slowly started to peel the bloodied shirt off. She shuddered due to the pain and grunted a bit.

When she had finished pulling her shirt off the Joker got back to work, tweezing more particles of shirt.

"So gorgeous, how'd you get into the music business?" She looked at the popcorn ceiling.

"I don't know. It just happened. How'd you get into the mass murderer business?" The Joker laughed at her question.

"I don't think I got into it. It more like called me." She smirked and gave a dry laugh.

"Then you've got your answer for your question too. Music called to me." The Joker smiled and giggled. She _was_ amusing. By this time he was done. Carson didn't even recall when he wrapped and bandaged it up. He handed her an oversized t-shirt, probably one of his, and she put it on.

The Joker stood up from the mattress and walked towards the door. He stopped when he reached the door and looked back to the girl.

"You coming gorgeous?" She looked at him equivocally before crossing her arms and following him out into the living room. Carson walked over to the couch and sat while he walked over to the kitchen. She looked to the television which was turned to a mindless cartoon about a sponge. She sat there and was engrossed in the childish show. She found herself amused by this simple program and its stupid ideas. So this was what she was missing when she didn't have a T.V. in her home.

That's when the Joker made his grand entrance with a bag of chips in his hand. Carson's stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten in at least one day. He laughed at her and handed her the bag, but not without teasing her a bit beforehand. They sat there for hours just watching one show after the other, most of them being weird or idiotic.

Carson sighed and spoke. "You said, before, you wanted to know how I got my scars. Would you like to still know?" This got the Joker's attention.

----

"_Carson!" Her father called to his child while standing in front of the crayons and paper she had left on the floor. She walked slowly to him, fearing what would happen._

_"Yes Daddy?" Her voice was timid and lacked any backbone. She stood around the corner from him and was peeking out from behind the wall._

_"Come here." A stern look was on his face as she took her first step towards him until she was less than a foot away. "What is this?" She looked down at the small mess she had made._

_"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to! I forgot!" He paid her no mind as the back of his hand hit her with such a force she was knocked down. The ring on his finger had caused a cut to form on her cheek and it began bleeding slowly._

_"How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull!" Another blow. Another cut. "You're a worthless little thing and if it weren't for you your mother would be much happier!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately. I DO have a life outside of this believe it or not and it likes to get in the way of things A LOT. I also was rather sad for a while and lost my inspiration. Someone commented to me that I was a horrible writer so much so tha they couldn't even finish half of the 1st chapter. I've NEVER been called a horrible writer, bad, yes, but never that and I got really upset. So sorry, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Thanks goes to:**

**Selene is the Joker's Girl: I'm happy you like the story about the scars! I actually don't find it weird at all that the Joker would be watching Spongebob.**

**mischieflover: sorry this update wasn't very soon!**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X**** : Thank you!**

**Carve my Solitude: Thanks!**

**Roshine: Sorry for the mistakes, but I usually write when it's late at night, I have no idea why, and I have no patience for grammer. Like right now it is 8:30 and it way not seem late, but I wake up at 5:45 AM every weekday and I get tired.**

Carson laid on the bed going over what had happened after she told the Joker about her scars.

_Silence. He didn't utter a word as she finished up her story. His gaze just returned to the moving pictures on the screen. She looked up at him, yearning for at least one response, but she didn't want to make him angry again by pursuing an answer. _

_They sat there for a while, gazing at the box, before the Joker stood up. _

_"Come." He said it with no emotion evident in his voice, something unlike him. He led her to his room and opened the door while beckoning her in with him. He proceeded to take off his suit. Carson's adrenaline levels raised higher, fearing what he might do, but he just laid on his bed. "You coming?" _

_She walked over to his side and took the spot designated for her. _

She wondered why he hadn't said anything. Why didn't he laugh in her face? Why didn't he even react!? Surely a mass murderer would do something! It made her _immensely_ angry.

She turned over to her other side, the one facing the deranged man. He actually looked rather normal while he slept, if you ignored the face paint. His face, even when in slumber, had a seemingly permanent smile and not even due to the scars. His breathes were even and relaxed.

Carson wondered what he looked like without the paint on his face. He was already attractive with it, yet would he be without? She studied his face for a while before drifting into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

----

Carson awoke to the sounds of clatter. The spot next to her was cold and no presence was found in the room with her. Her hands found their way to her face as she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

The door slammed, revealing the Joker. She could tell he had applied more of his famous paint to his face. He wore an atrocious grin on his face as his stalked toward her figure.

"Well hello gorgeous, have a good night sleep did we?" His tongue flicked across his crimson lips. "Come, come! We don't have all day sleepy head." He let out a deranged giggle as if he told a great joke. He yanked the sheets off her and the bed and cold air instantly hit her. "Get up! Get up!" He waved his hands in an upward motion as he said those words.

She slowly moved into sitting position as she watched him carefully. She was absolutely sure he had to be on _something. _Her feet made a 'thump' as the hit the ground and she pushed herself off the bed.

"Come! Come!" His tongue darted out. She strode towards him and glared. His silly grin occupied his whole face and she just wanted to slap it off.

He grabbed and yanked her hand, leading her towards the door. He giggled as if he'd just had gotten laughing gas injected into his veins. He seemed to skip down the steps as he led Carson towards an unmarked van.

The Joker opened the passenger door and signaled for her to get it as he walked around the front to enter the driver's side. Carson was scared for her life at that moment. She couldn't imagine _him _ever being a 'safe' driver.

When he started the car she jumped and clung to her seat. Her seatbelt was buckled safely across her body and her seat up into the proper position. Her eyes shut tight as he put the car in drive and pushed down on the gas pedal to move the vehicle.

The Joker started humming a merry tune as he sped down the streets of Gotham while running things over mindlessly.

"So Carson," he said while licking his lips, "do you have a last name, gorgeous?" Her eyes gently unhinged themselves and she faced him.

"Don't most people?" He laughed at her dry humor.

"I suppose they do, but what's yours?" Her eyes narrowed towards him.

"Like I'd tell you. You'd probably go shoot up everyone I know for the fun of it." He giggled and bobbed his head up and down a few times.

"Good assumption, but not what I had in, uh, mind." He flashed her a creepy grin. He drove for 5 more minutes before jolting to a stop in front of her apartment complex.

"Come gorgeous." He got out and she followed like a lost puppy. The Joker led her into her room. "Go and grab your stuff gorgeous, I'm not quite bored of you yet and I want you to stay a bit longer." She looked at him suspiciously before grabbing her belongings, including her guitar, and heading out of the door with him. Carson knew not to scream for help, not that it would've done any good due to her horrible neighbors, so she just walked silently beside the Joker as he hummed to himself.

They reached the car and she threw her stuff in the back before they took off into Gotham.

"So, why are you so happy? I mean, _extra_ happy." She asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm meeting my better half tonight gorgeous." She cocked her head to the side as if questioning and probing him to move on. "The, uh, Batman." Her eyes widened.

"You mean that psychopath in the mask?" He was thrown into a laughing fit as those innocent words were uttered and he rammed into several cars because of it.

They landed back in their starting position as he pulled up to the 'hideout.' He, once again, skipped to his room while dragging the girl along. He pushed her into the room with her stuff and locked the door behind him. She landed on the mattress with her stuff on the ground beside it. He walked over to her and bent down to touch her hair and whisper into her ear.

"Now be a good little girl, Carson, and stay here while daddy goes out and play. If you aren't I'm afraid I might have to punish you, and you don't want that do you?" She shook her head no as he removed his hand and walked to the door. He unlocked the door for his exit and re-locked after. Carson laid there on the spot, too lazy to get up.

She knew there was no use of trying to escape and if she did the Joker would find her. A sigh escaped her lips and she fell into a deep sleep.

----

The Joker looked at one of his men and gave him the name. "I want information about this person."

"Who?" He asked.

"The girl we captured the other night."

"Yes sir!" The Joker left the idiot to pursue Batman.

----

What Carson was awoken by was not pleasant. The Joker walked towards her, a manila folder in hand, and uttered in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Caaarssooonn! I know your secret Carson, gorgeous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Can you believe I'm updating so early? I decided to be nice since I left you all with a cliffy. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I hope you guys like this chapter because I was REALLY busy today and yet I made time to write. (Even though she doesn't read this) happy(16th) birthday to my friend Ginger! **

**Mischieflover- I personally believe that description fits Batman because he is pretty anitsocial, a criminal, and rarely shows empathy or remorse; but that's my opinion. Also, your good observation from earlier chapters comes to play here. Thank you for your review! They always make me smile, and was this update soon enough for you?**

**Carve My Solitude- Thanks and yes he does know her secret. **

****

X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- It's no problem really! I'll give anyone who reviews a shoutout. I believe it's only fair as you guys take the time to write me a review, so I should take the time to respond back. Thanks!

Avoid the Truth- New reviewer! Yay! Thank you!

Tendrilofthought- I love your name! I'm happy you like my OC, to be honest I've noticed she's a lot like me except braver. =) I also love sparkly things so I'll continue! Gracias!

Roshine- I could picture him watching Fairly Odd Parents, maybe I'll sneak it in somewhere! Thanks!

I think I'm spoiled by all you reviewers so thank you to all! Oh, and if anyone wants to maybe 'add their two cents in' my email is vamp(underscore)werwolflvr(at)yahoo(dot)com and I am aware that there isn't and 'e' after 'were'.

----

He kept toward her with that malicious grin on his face. The file was staring her dead in the face and she paled.

"I-I do-don't-kn-kno-know what-your-your talking abou-about." She fumbled and tripped over her words. Her whole body was visibly shaking.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You've been a _very_ bad girl Carson. _Very _bad." He was now standing less than a foot away from her. He leaned in close to her face. "You lied to me gorgeous. I know what you did to your father."

----

_"Mommy?" Little Carson looked up to her mom. They were playing with Carson's dolls and sitting on the carpeted floor in the living room._

_"Yes Baby?" The beautiful woman looked down to her child. She adored the childish innocence Carson seemed to have even at her age. She was turning 10 the next day and the small girl was extremely happy. _

_"Does Daddy love me?" Big blue eyes stared up. The older woman sighed and gently grabbed the girl's head, pulling it to her chest. She stroked her hair._

_"Of course he does. He just has a funny way of showing it." The woman knew she was lying, but she couldn't bear to tell her daughter her own dad didn't care about her._

_"Do you love me?" She squeezed the girl and kissed her head._

_"More than you will ever know." _

_The front door slammed shut and the two looked up to see Carson's father, Jasper. _

----

"At such a young age too. You were so.." He licked his lips. "_gifted."_ Her eyes shifted back and forth.

"So how was your meeting with the bat?" She tried desperately to get the subject off her. He licked his lips again.

"Uh, _great_, but don't try to change the topic. I want you to remember what happened and _tell _me."

"I wa-was 10. M-my mom sto-stood in front of-of me. My da-dad h-had a gu-gu-gun. She got it, h-he gra-grabb-grabbed the kni-knife an-and sh-she shot him."

"No, no, no. You know that's not how it happened. No lying gorgeous. You wouldn't want my knife in you again would you?" He reached for her hair and pulled it. She whimpered and slowly told her story.

----

_"Pick up those stupid things brat." He stomped over and glared at his daughter while she scrambled to pick the dolls up. She scampered off to her room to place them in their place. _

_Carson came back and her father sat on the sofa with his work briefcase on his lap. He smiled a malicious grin and opened the case._

_"Honey, Carson, come here." He patted the spot next to him. Carson's mother pulled on the young girl's arm to keep her away from that man. She knew something was wrong, motherly instinct told her. She pulled Carson behind her back, hiding the girl from sight. _

_Jasper frowned at this display of affection. He took out a shining object from the case and stood. The gun glinted as if screaming evil. _

_"Now, now, Lily, let's not get too worked up." _

_"Too worked up? Too worked up? You have a gun Jasper! Near our daughter none the less! How could I __not__ get worked up?" She screamed at him._

_"Mommy, what's going on?" She peaked from behind Lily and was pushed back behind._

_"Nothing Sweetheart, stay behind Mommy." Her gaze hardened on Jasper._

_"Come now Lily, just think, we could shoot the brat and live happily again. We would have more time together." He smiled at his wife lovingly. Lily didn't know how such an evil man could love her, a mystery she wouldn't ever solve. _

_"No." The answer was firm and straight to the point. _

_"Lily, if you don't, I'll kill you __and__ the brat." _

_"She's not a brat, __Jasper__, she's your daughter." He scoffed and Lily took her moment to lunge for the gun. She grabbed the object and they tumbled around the living room. Carson stood there, shaking like a leaf, and watched her parents fight. Tears welled in her young eyes. At last, her mother had gotten the gun. She pointed it at Jasper._

_"Leave us and I won't shoot." He looked around for a weapon her could use and found a steak knife. He jumped at her stabbed her several times in the stomach. In the midst of the battle, the gun had found its way out of the capable hands of Lily and lied on the carpet. Carson walked to the object and picked it up. Her father now stood over Lily's body, looking down at his work._

_"Daddy?" Her voice was gentle. He turned to the girl and cocked an eyebrow. Her innocent voice turned to one of hatred in split seconds as she uttered, "I hate you." An earsplitting sound was made as the trigger was pulled down; she shot at him and killed her last remaining known family. _

_She dropped the weapon and ran to her mother. "Mommy? Mommy?" She clung to her bloodied body and looked at the incisions made. She reached her hands to her mother's face. It was getting colder and colder by the second. Her eyes focused on the pale face, hoping for a small sign of life, she found none. Tears fell down her face at the rate of a waterfall. She collapsed on the body. _

_----_

_She was found sleeping on her mother's body after the neighbors had finally decided to call the police. When they tried to get her off she clung even greater while screaming and yelling for her mom. She bit and scratched at the hands and flailed her legs. She was covered head to toe in blood. _

_----_

_The fire was huge as it burned the bodies of Lily and Jasper Opal. Carson, now residing in a psychiatric hospital after the police found it was her who shot Jasper, stared at them. She felt both hatred and love. She would be changed forever, never smiling too much. _

_Her scars seem to shine in the glow. They were reminders to her. She made a promise to never trust people for if even her father, her flesh and blood, would betray her, why couldn't anyone else? She'd make friendships, but none like that of her mother and her. _

----

Carson was in hysterics as she finished. Tears cascaded down her face as they did on that day. The Joker released her hair and pulled her into an awkward hug. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he really didn't care. She clung to him as if he was her dead mother's body and cried on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I got 8 reviews last chapter! I'm so happy so many people liked it! But I'm curious, how many people actually read what I'm typing now? I mean, could I say anything I wanted? Like 'my computer has been stolen by flying platypuses and I'm not posting this while using an IPhone as a computer, a T.V. for a monitor, and a type writer as a keyboard!" I'm just wondering. :)**

**Carve-My-Solitude: Thanks! **

**Michieflover: Gracias!**

**Selene is the Jokers Girl: I was wondering where you were! I thought you either stopped reading or stopped reviewing all together! And yes Carson is a little...strange as it is also revieled in this chapter.**

**RobertChaseICU: Thank you!**

**nlech16: Thx!**

**Tendrilofthought: I don't really think I'll tell any of The Joker's secrets to be honest, they are his own. Don't worry about Carson and sparkly things, I'll avoid them! As for beta reader, I'd love to! I hate re-reading what I just wrote, too boring. Just tell me how to set it up!**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- Thank you so much!**

**Roshine: No problem! I really can picture him. As for Batman, once I settle things with the Joker and Carson I'll get him in too, but I want stability first. **

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! I'm going to take a poll at the end for all reviewers and I hope you'll answer it! It pretty much decides the fate of the next chapter!**

They lay together on the bed. Both were fast asleep. The Joker had Carson lying halfway on top of him. Her head rested on his chest while he clung to her form. There was no sound in the room other than their even breathes. Most looking at them, if they ignored the face pain of the Joker, would suspect them to be a couple, the kind where in high school they got voted with the honor of 'cutest couple.'

They might have stayed this way if it weren't for an ear splitting scream escaping from the now awake, Carson. The Joker immediately pulled out a switchblade and placed it next to her neck, silencing her. He snapped open his eyes to reveal a surprised Carson, eyes wide open in fear.

Instincts seem to take over her as she yanked his hand away from her neck and pulled his arm into an uncomfortable position. She growled at him. Her fear was overtaken by anger which was soon replaced by disgust and the dropping of his arm. She stepped off the bed and backed to the wall. She was scared, not by him, but of herself. The conjuring of her old memories had brought her back to the days she acted on impulse. The days of her staying in the asylum, of numerous adoptions and disownments. Her last family was the one who taught her self defense for they cared about her. They were the ones who brought her out of the worst stages of her depression, but even they weren't safe from her homicidal tendencies. Carson was surprised he hadn't found out about that case, but perhaps he only had parts of her life.

Anger management classes had helped her and taught the art of ignoring those who irritated you, but he, this _Joker, _brought out the worst in her. She felt her back hit the wall and she dropped to the ground. Carson found herself going through the steps the anger class teacher told her to do.

_1. Deep breaths in and out. _

_2. Count to 10. _

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." A breath. "7, 8, 9, 10." She still felt the anger welling up inside of her. The Joker, meanwhile, stared and thought of a nasty plan. It seemed that every second he was learning something deliciously new about Carson.

_3. Do something that is calming, sing._

_You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong _

She felt as her pulse slowed and thoughts stopped racing. Her shoulder's relaxed as she regained control of herself. Her head fell into her hands and she shook it back and forth. Episodes were rare, but not gone.

The Joker walked over to her and offered a hand in which she took shakily. Her legs seemed like jelly as she wobbled up into standing position. He led her into the kitchen where he proceeded to get her a glass of water. She chugged the glass down the second it was handed to her. He giggled at her as she took deep breaths when her water was gone. She glared at him.

"Come gorgeous, it's time we play." He proceeded to drag her out of the place they were staying and out into the night. They walked down alleys and dark corners until they saw a lone person. The Joker grinned evilly.

The two walked in front of the lone man. He jumped when he saw the duo. His brown eyes widened. The man froze on the spot. Carson was shaking.

"Now Carson I want you to do something for me gorgeous and I will spare this man's life." She nodded from her spot slightly in front of him. "Good girl." He opened her trembling hand and dropped something heavy in it. She felt as he then took out his knife and place it near her neck. "Gorgeous." He called to her. The Joker placed his head next to hers, never taking his eyes off the man, and whispered into her ear, "I want _you_ to kill him." Her body became numb at that moment. She didn't feel the breath of the Joker on her ear, nor him licking his lips. She stood there, frozen in place. Carson now knew what the object in her grasp was, a gun. "If you don't kill him, I won't hesitate to torture you."

Her breaths came irregular as she remembered all the times she was forced into doing something she wanted nothing to do with. She enjoyed her freedom and disliked being restricted by others.

_----_

_"Now Carson," a woman from the mental hospital cooed towards her, "you need to take your medication to get better and leave. You want to leave don't you?" Carson, now 12, looked up to the woman and glared._

_".Alone." She didn't like the medication; it gave her headaches which in turn made her take more medicine. They stood in the brightest room in all of Gotham, that's what Carson thought at least. The nurse sighed._

_"Calling Dr. Morse. Unwilling patient." The walky-talky she talked into was bulky and took up her whole hand, swallowing it. Carson's eyes narrowed more._

_A pudgy man walked into the room. He wore glasses that were too small for his face and a white lab coat. It seemed as if everything here was white and there was no escaping it. He kneeled down to the girl. _

_"Carson, honey, why don't you take your meds? You know they help." She exploded at that moment. He spoke the words her dad did before he planned to kill her. She kicked the doctor and punched him several times. No real damage was done, but three guards had to come and restrain the child._

_----_

_She was released from the hellhole that morning. Something she should've been extremely happy about, but conditions were set and made. At age 13, Carson was no idiot. The only reason they let her out was to judge the way she acted. Her meds would be kept up, but now she had to deal with people on the outside world. She'd attend normal school, have normal meals, and have a new family. _

_The family that had adopted her were the Carson's. She had to laugh at the stupidness of it all. Her new name would be Carson Carson. She loathed it already. The family, she could tell, had only adopted her for tax cuts. She knew it due to the way they were wary and scared of her, and yet accepted the terms. They tolerated her, but did their best to stay away from the 'maniac.' _

_----_

"Earth to Carson." The Joker giggled as she snapped herself out of the trance. The gun was heavy in her hand and so was the choice. She didn't want to feel the pain of torture, but she didn't want to kill the man, at least most of her didn't. She lifted up the gun and stared at the object. It seemed so childish, a toy, but this toy could kill a person within an instant. It smiled at her as if urging her on. The gun lifted to hit the man straight in the chest, but the trigger was not pulled. She couldn't seem to will it to. The three sat there, 2 of which trembling with fear and the other trembling with excitement.

----

**Do you think Carson should kill the man or not?**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. Thx!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry this took quite a while. :) Sorry if this is horrible and too short.**_

**_Mischieflover- Thanks! I hope you like the way I did it._**

**_Missy- Thanks and don't worry I will keep updating!_**

**_Hellion Kitty-Kat- Thanks!_**

**_Fishbone- Don't worry, I understand about school, I have it too. Thank you!_**

**_Selene is the Joker's Girl- *updating*_**

**_Roshine- About the killing thing....not exactly..._**

**_X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- I'm so happy I cheered you up! Thanks_!**

**_Jadalie- Thanx!_**

**_Berry's Ambitions- Thank you so very much!_**

**_Carve My Solitude- Sorry if your disapointed!_**

**_Tendrilofthought- Your email didn't show up so I couldn't send this chapter to you sorry. Thank you!_**

_It was her 4__th__ home and Carson had lost all cares of where she would end up. This family was different from the rest, however, they __cared.__ She didn't know people were really capable in doing it, but their eyes told all. They didn't avoid her or scorn her, treat her differently; she was just a normal girl. They took her to martial arts classes so she would be able to protect herself from the scum of Gotham, gave her guitar lessons, and voice lessons. They were perfect. _

_When she blew up it came to a surprise of them all. Mrs. Baker, her adoptive mom, was trying to get her to go to her anger management classes, but 15 year old Carson was rebellious. She didn't like to feel different, and classes would make her feel just that. _

_"Cathy, I don't want to go!" She said to Mrs. Baker. Cathy sighed and walked closer to the teenager._

_"Carson, please, for me? They would help you." Her eyes were soft as they looked towards the younger girl. The pleaded on._

_"I don't freakin' need help! I'm just fine!" Carson yelled and glared at Cathy who's brown eyes saddened. _

_"Please." _

_"No! Leave me alone!" Carson stomped to her room and slammed the door. Cathy walked to her door and knocked._

_"Go away," Was the reply. _

_"Please Carson, honey, come out." There was silence in the house for 30 seconds before hell broke loose. Carson's door jerked open and she stalk toward Cathy._

_"Don't __ever __call me that." A murderous gleam was present in her eyes. She backed Cathy back until she slammed into a kitchen counter. _

_"Ca-r—Car—Carson! Honey! What's wrong?" No reply came to the scared Mrs. Baker. Carson spotted the knife holder with weapons sticking out. It was close enough that she could get one and still be cornering the woman. _

_Her arm reached out to the holder as she pulled out a steak knife. She grinned, one that could only be compared to that of the Joker's. She had no control of herself and now Mrs. Baker looked so much like her father, but she thought she had got rid of him! He was back and she had to dispose of him. _

_The weapon gleamed in her grasp as she brought it up. Cathy couldn't run, she was stunned and she couldn't move when the knife pierced her stomach, followed by her heart. Drops of blood had managed to get themselves on her clothes._

_She heard the door open and close as someone arrived home. She peaked over the corner to see Mr. Baker, but he wasn't Mr. Baker, he was Jasper Opal. The grin worked its way to her lips again and she readied her bloodied knife. She could take him despite being a head taller than she. He was fat and couldn't move too much. _

_She watched as he put down his brief case along with his keys and wallet. Carson was the predator and he was the prey. He started to make his way towards the kitchen and as he was about to turn the corner, she jumped him. The knife plunged into his stomach and he let out a yelp and he was toppled over. She didn't give him time to think as she slit his throat. _

_The bodies laid together and she stared at both. Blood gushed out of their wounds. The gleam in Carson's eyes disappeared as she realized what she did. _

_Her eyes looked towards the knife; it was still in her hand. She didn't want to be sent away. Carson thought quickly. She had to make sure it seemed like someone else killed Mr. and Mrs. Baker. She had to be injured too. _

_The knife broke her skin as she dug it into her stomach, the same place her parents had been stabbed. Her energy was still with her as she put the knife in the sink. Her hand pressed on the wound, trying to keep it from bleeding too much. She rummaged through drawers with her un-bloodied hand and found the alcohol. She dumped the bottle on the knife, cleaning it, and put the bottle back. Carson proceeded to place the knife back into its spot and then landing on her dead foster parents. The blood loss made her fall into a deep sleep._

----

The gun was still raised towards the terrified man. Carson didn't want to take his life. She didn't want to take any life. She had enough blood on her hands.

Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to think of a solution. Seconds flew by until she was stuck on her idea. She cocked the gun and aim towards the man.

She heard as he took a deep intake of air and watched as he closed his eyes.

Carson spun around and pulled the trigger, hoping to get the Joker. His hand had shot out and pulled her arm up so the bullet went racing up towards the sky.

A surprised expression was set on her face and the Joker was not smiling. He pulled out a knife and she panicked. She remembered some of the moves she was taught in martial arts and side swept him. He tumbled down and released her arm.

Carson ran. She ran away from him. She ran away from her past. She ran away from the mysterious man. The man, she noticed, had run too. Buildings past by her as she made her way towards her destination.

She had never really gotten along with the police, but she needed them now so as she ran up their steps a weird feeling was aroused in her stomach. Carson ran up to the front desk. She panted in front of the confused officer with his eyebrow raised as he stared at her scars.

With her breath regained she spoke to the officer.

"Help. The Joker, he kidnapped me, but I got away." The man laughed at her.

"Why would the Joker want you?" The name of the Joker caught the attention of two men passing by.

"I don't know! He just did! Please, I need help! Protection! Something!" He laughed again and earned a glare from the girl.

"Miss? You say you need help?" She whipped around to see Commissioner Gordon and Batman. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "Were you the girl taken from the party?"

"Yes! I am! Please, I really need help."

"Of course. Batman, what do you suggest we do?" She looked up to the crazy Batman. This was the first time she had seen him.

"I'll look after her."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is really short and I'm sorry, but I'm leaving for 4 days and we are about to go for the airport so this was all I could write in such short amount of time. I still need to finish packing and GAH!**

**Michieflover- Thank you!**

**Tendrilofthought- sorry I wasn't able to give the rest to you to look at. Thanks!**

**Selene is the Jokers Girl- :) That's cool! Thx!**

**Roshine- I gotcha I was just saying that one kill wouldn't do it.**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- I'd love to see the picture somehow!**

**Carve my Solitude- :) Great!**

r**yuzaki25- I hope this was soon enough!**

**Jadalia- Thx!**

**Scipio'sgirl**** - Sorry I didn't do it the way you wanted!**

**Bye everyone!**

Carson followed Batman as they walked down the streets of Gotham. She didn't know where he was taking her, but anywhere would be better than being with the Joker. Her eyes stared at the back of her 'protector.' His black cape swished back and forth as he tread. He didn't speak too much, only when necessary. Unlike the Joker, who seemed to be always making some sort of sound. She had to admit, this made her miss the maniac.

Their footsteps clicked against the pavement with the occasional splash from a puddle. Carson couldn't help but be absolutely bored out of her mind. She would've sung, but something told her he would get annoyed.

Her eyes narrowed at his back. He was a stupid anti-social man who had a twisted mind, thinking he could cure crime. Crime would never end in Gotham, even she was smart enough to know that, but maybe he did too. Maybe he was just trying to help. Either way... he was still a crazy guy dressed like a bat who liked chasing after a guy in face paint.

Carson didn't notice when he stopped and she slammed into him with an 'umph;' he turned around to face her.

"This way." She knew that voice was fake, it was too gruff not to be.

She followed without a word as they entered a building that seemed rundown. They climbed a few stairs before reaching the second floor where they proceeded down the hall until they reached a door. He turned the knob and opened it for her.

Carson looked around the apartment. It wasn't much, slightly bigger than hers, but it was livable. She turned to look at Batman as he cleared his throat for her attention.

"Here are the rules: no going out unless I say, you don't talk to anyone without my permission, and don't make too much noise. I think you should be able to abide by them." He left, slamming and locking the door on his way out. Carson had the greatest urge to curse him out for ordering her around like that, but it was for her safety so she'd let it go _for now. _

She explored the place and found a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. She noticed that the place had no phone or computer. It wasn't as if she could contact anyone. Whistling, she rummaged the cabinets in the kitchen to get something to eat. Nothing, however, was in the storage devices.

Boredom started to set in for Carson. She paced back and forth in the living room before succumbing to the television that had been place in the apartment.

Images dance before her eyes. The show was going through its ending credits. The next thing started and she realized it was the same thing that the Joker and she had watched together.

She sat there watching the sponge as he was making thousands of Krabbie Patties for Sardines until the next show came. This was about Fairies granting wishes to a boy in a pink hat. She could imagine the Joker watching the same exact thing while favoring the green fairy.

----

The Joker sat on the sofa, the same he and Carson did once upon a time. He stared at the T.V. Earlier, he had it on Spongebob, but it had switched to a Fairy show. He watched and took a particular liking to Cosmo due to his free spirit and disregard of reality.

His rather peaceful state was ruined when one of his men entered his domain. The Joker's anger towards Carson returned to him when news about her whereabouts were reported by his man. He was furious and yet amused at the girl. He had to admit, she had a backbone; not something many could say.

"Sir," his henchmen said, bringing the Joker back to Earth, "I saw her with Batman." The Joker smiled and licked his lips; at least he'd have fun retrieving her.

----

Carson awoke from her slumber on the couch. She had the strangest dream.

_They stood on top of a tall building in Gotham, waiting to push the detonator. He had placed bombs underneath a train station. They were both grinning maliciously, eager for the destruction. The Joker, standing right behind her, placed his face in the crook of her neck. _

_"You know it's our anniversary." Carson giggled. _

_"Of course I know. How could I not?" He licked his lips and giggled. _

_"I hope you like the fireworks I set up." He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. _

_"Of course." _

_"Stop right there." A gruff voice sounded out of the darkness. The Joker took his head off her neck and giggled. _

_"Hello Bat." His voice was cheerful as if he was having the greatest night of his life. He giggled. "How are you? It has been __so __long." Batman walked out of his the shadows and displayed a serious look on his face. "Why so serious?" Carson's and the Joker's grins widened. _

_"What do you want lunatic?" Carson's voice was harsh yet playful towards the bat. He glared at her in response. _

_"Well, Baty, we have a fireworks show to catch, and while I'd __love __to stay and play I must leave or Carson might punish me." The Joker tipped an imaginary hat toawards Batman before they ran into the building and down the stairs. _

_Batman chased after them, but was unable to catch or find the two. An explosion then rang off signaling the destruction of the station. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long. Vacation and all that. Thanks to those who wished me a good one. It was ok, though I'm not sure I'll be returning to New York anytime soon. Also, I have added a playlist on my user page of all songs I have used in this story if anyone wanted to hear any.**

**Selene is the Joker's Girl- Sorry it was short. I hope I made up for it with this chapter!**

**Tendrilofthought- sorry I had to post this because I'm leaving tonight and won't be home tomarrow until late at night. As for the Joker's age...I haven't quite decided. **

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- Trust me, no matter how bad you think your picture is, if I drew one it would be ten times worse. BTW I am a girl**

**Jadalia- Thx**

**Mischeiflover- Yes, she remembered it.**

**Fishbone- Sorry for the shortness. **

**ryuzaki25- Wonder what....?**

**Roshine- I'm so happy I made you happy!**

**Scipio's Girl- Thanks!**

**and last but certaintly not least**

**rumxtapioka- I want to thank you SO much for you message. It made me so happy. Thank you also for adding me to your favorite authors(my first one!) and I hope you thoroughly enjoy the slight plan I have made out for this story.**

Carson laid there, awake, for hours. She replayed the dream over and over again in her head. It was confusing to her. Why did she dream of him in such a way? Why were the roles of Batman and he switched? What was her brain trying to tell her?

Her hands worked their way through her hair as they pulled at the strands lightly. There wasn't much she could do other than think of the dream and she wanted to get away from it. Her legs pulled her out of bed. Her arms wrapped around herself as she walked towards the kitchen. She turned the faucet so it ran cool water and ducked her hands over it. She brought them to her lips and drank what little water hadn't escaped from the cracks. Carson felt as the liquid ran down her throat and she sighed when it had gone down.

She walked around and searched through every compartment in the apartment until she found a piece of paper and a pen. She figured she might as well be somewhat productive by producing a song. So she sat and contemplated her current emotions and words to start expressing them. Her thumb pressed the pen top consecutively producing a clicking noise. She racked her brain, even going as far as hitting it a few times, before coming up with a few words.

_From ocean to sky  
Summer and fall  
I have been there though it all  
From laughing and crying  
To pain that comes easy  
From shades of gray meaning  
That turn out so sweetly  
I wonder when  
I wonder what I'll find..._

She sat there doodling and thinking until words came to complete her song.

----

The Joker walked down the street while whistling a merry tune. He thought of going to see his angel, but the timing didn't seem quite right. Though, time had never been something he was good at. He took out his knife and twirled it in his hands. Should he see her? It wasn't as if it would be hard. He could just slip in for a small visit. He grinned. Yes, that was _exactly _what he would do.

----

Carson had finished her song a few minutes ago and boredom had returned to her already. She lay on the couch while facing the white popcorn ceiling. Currently, she was making shapes out of the randomly placed popcorn pieces **(I do this). **Her eyes scanned through the bumps made on the ceiling and found a lion hidden among the crowd before resuming the search. Her eyes froze on a single spot. It looked like the clown. The annoying, never shuts up, marred clown. She narrowed her eyes at the image.

Carson jumped at the noise of the door slamming shut. She sat up, startled, and looked at the slammer. She saw red lips, green hair, and a pale white face. Her eyes widened.

"Ho-o-how di-did you fi-find me-me?" She got up off the couch and walked back, further from him. He always seemed to appear. He was _everywhere. _

"Why Carson, it would seem as if you weren't happy to see me, and our last encounter was, uh, so amusing." He wore a malicious grin on his face and licked the bright red lips. A giggle escaped his throat as he walked towards her.

"I'm warning you Joker. Stay away from me." Her footsteps matched his. Every time he took a step forwards she took one back.

"Oh, I don't think I shall. You're just too..._amusing." _Carson's back hit the wall. This situation just seemed too familiar. The last time she was cornered he slit her shoulder, but he stopped walking. He approached the couch and sat. His hand hit the spot next to him. "Come, come gorgeous! I'm just here for a visit angel." She was cautious as she walked slowly towards his figure and sat as far as she could away from him.

The Joker scooted himself towards her so they were just inches apart. His hand reached up to her hair and she stiffened. He grabbed a lock of her brown hair and twirled it a bit. She stared at his face. He was smiling softly, almost as if he was always this gentle. His eyes flicked up to her staring eyes and she blushed a light pink.

Carson wasn't sure why she was acting this way especially since she was just inches away from a mass murderer. It was if they were a teen couple sharing a sensual moment. But they weren't, she was a murderer and he was an insane mass murderer. Some might say they were somewhat made for each other as they could share the intense pleasure of causing chaos in the world. She had left it, or at least tried to. It was slowly coming back to her and the pleasure of it all. The adrenaline of the perfect mess was something she yearned.

She didn't even notice as she slowly placed her lips on his and the priceless look on the Joker's face as it happened before he kissed her back. Her senses had come back to her after thirty seconds of bliss between them. Carson jerked back and her hand flew up to her mouth. Blue and brown eyes met, each a little startled at what happened. The Joker threw his head back and started to laugh.

"You think this is funny? We just kissed!" She threw her hands up to throw emphasis to her statement.

"Why yes I really do gorgeous."

"Ugh! Wipe that grin off your stupid face!" Carson got off the couch and stomped to the bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it before collapsing on the bed. The Joker walked to the door and heard a groan escape threw the cracks. He snickered and licked his lips.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected to happen here, but I can't say I didn't like it gorgeous. We should do it more often, maybe get a little _farther." _

"Go away Joker." Her voice was muffled as if she said it threw a pillow.

"I'll listen now Carson, but only because of that _amazing_ kiss you gave me." The door gave out a thud as something was thrown to hit it. He chuckled. "Farewell gorgeous, but before I go, I want you to know some thing very important. You are _mine." _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for how long this took me to get out. I had a MAJOR case of writers block. Then exams came up and soccer so I didn't have too much time on my hands. But you can thank my friend/crush for getting me to write because he's a writer too!(not on here, but yeah) Also, sorry for the slight cliffhanger I set on this chapter, but I'm off school for 2 weeks so I new chapter should come in soon.**

**Holly Quinn: Thank you! Sorry for taking so long.**

**Michieflover: I'm glad you liked it, I felt kinda bad for not getting some sort of romance in there for a JokerOC story. Sorry for not updating soon!**

**iloveme5895****: Thanks! **

**ryuzaki25**: **I believe I said, in an earlier chapter, a person saw her and Batman walking and told the Joker about it. **

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X: Yeah, they kissed! I'm sorry, but I think Carson is going to steal him away.**

**Scipio's girl: Thank you!**

**XxXHarleyQuinnXxX****: Thank you! I'm never good with time either. **

**Disclaimer: Woah, haven't had one of these in a while; anything having to do with Batman, other than my OCs, are not mine.**

She sat on the bed with her feet pulled up to her chest while her head rested on top. Her brain was digesting what he said. Carson didn't like the feeling that he was claiming her as if she was a material possession he could show off.

"Why did you lock yourself in this room?" Carson jumped and watched as the bat appeared out of the darkness.

"I was getting dressed and was afraid you might come in. I didn't want you to see me naked." She lied quickly and without hesitation.

"Why did you not unlock it when you were done?" He walked closer to her.

"I forgot. Sorry for being human." She sneered at him. His eyes stared down at her.

"I brought you food." A bag landed on her bed with a small 'thump.' She peered inside and saw a small mountain of food which lay in the garbage bag. It was all packaged, nice and neat.

"Er, thanks."

"I should be going." He disappeared. Carson rummaged through the food and pulled out a bag of chips. She ate the unhealthy food and thought about the Clown prince of Crime. He was so mysterious. No one knew anything about him when it came to his past, his name, or his motive.

Carson stayed in the small apartment for a week before becoming extraordinarily bored. She had come up with a conclusion in her time there, however. She had to get out of Gotham if she ever wanted a life. He would just keep finding her over and over again if she stayed. Her only chance was the outside world.

She gathered supplies for her departure from the building and left quietly. Carson walked down and into the streets of Gotham. It was chilly and she could see her breathe every time she exhaled. The streets were quiet and chills ran up and down her spine. She was heading towards the bridge to exit the city. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't matter, as long as she got out she was fine.

"Well, hello beautiful." She turned and saw the figure of a man coming out in the shadows. He was tall and had matching brown hair and eyes. His eyes gleamed with lust as he approached. He took out what looked like a kitchen knife. She backed up with every step he took forwards until she was pressed against a wall with him in front of her. She whimpered.

"Please, leave me alone."

"But a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone at night. There are just so many people who would take advantage of you." He ran a hand up and down her body and she whimpered yet again.

Carson was fed up completely with the men in this horrid city. She didn't like being seen as some sort of prize to be had. She snapped right then and there. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it grabbed his hand with the knife in it. Her knee plunged into his groin and she could hear as he inhaled deeply. He would've fallen onto the ground if it weren't for the hold she had on him. He wasn't getting off that easily she thought. She squeezed his wrist for him to release the knife to her. Carson took the knife, smiling at the gleam the light gave it, and plunged it into the man's stomach. He gargled and inhaled sharply. She then twisted the knife in his stomach and dropped him on the filthy ground. Her glare was transfixed on him.

"He-he-he-he-ho-ha-ha-ha" A laugh erupted from across the street and claps soon followed. "Very good. Kill or be killed. I love it." I sickly grin was on his face and Carson gulped. "What a surprise though. I came to see you again and on my way I find this. It's like Christmas." He walked towards her and grabbed her neck, slamming her against a wall. Her feet weren't touching the ground and she clawed at his hand and arm is desperation. "Now we need you to learn how to live free, don't we?" She didn't respond unless gasping for air constituted for one. He dropped her.

Carson gasped, trying to take as much oxygen in as possible. When a regular flow of air was in her lungs again she rubbed her neck. She could tell bruises were going to be formed. She stared up at the grinning lunatic and glared.

"Awww, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have a face like that." He cackled at her. She got up from her spot and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a few feet.

"Don't you dare talk to me as if all I am is a pretty face because I'll tell you, this pretty face can and _will _kick your butt." She was panting slightly and her hair fell in front of her face. He cackled yet again, louder and harder this time.

"You are so amusing Carson. You have no idea." He stumbled forward and grabbed her arm while knocking her out before she had the time to react.

----

Carson woke with pain running up and down her body. She was placed in the same room she was before with its bloodied carpet and dust. Slowly, she got up from her spot and stretched while cracking a few joints in the process. Her body felt stiff as if she had been asleep for days and hadn't moved.

The door flew open revealing a man in a clown mask. He grabbed her arm and pulled her. She scratched at his arm, but he was at least 3 times bigger than she and it had no effect on him. He dropped her in the living room in front of her captor who wore a huge grin on his face.

"I'm happy you could join us Gorgeous." He patted the area on his right side on the couch, silently asking her to join him. When she made no move to get up the guy pulled on her arm again; this time lifting her and placing her on the furniture. "It's so nice of you to return to me gorgeous." He lifted his arm and pushed back the strands of hair in her face.

"Like I had a choice sadistic jerk." He giggled at her comment and licked his lips. His head came towards her face before it diverted so his lips were at her ear.

"I missed you and I hope you haven't forgotten that I own you. You are and always will be mine." She shivered at his comment and he pulled his head back.

"Now," he said and clapped his hands together once, "I have a _wonderful_ proposition for you Carson." She glared up at him.

"What would this 'wonderful' proposition be, Joker?" He giggled in glee.

"I, the Joker, will leave you alone all your life if you, Carson, will do _anything_ I ask of you for the next- hmmmm, how about, month?" She widened her eyes, unsure of what to do. She wanted to be rid of this man, but _anything? _

**Merry X-mas! Or Happy Holidays! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As many may have noticed, I'm not updating as much as I used to. I've been uber busy lately and it looks like that it's just going to get worse. I promise that I will finish this story though and I'll try to get 1 chapter out(at least) every month. I'm really sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I got the most reviews last time ever for one chapter, thank you guys!**

**mischieflover- Thank you!**

**Strawberry Flames- Merry x-mas to you too! Thx!**

**Holly Quinn- lol, you could say that**

**Selene is the Joker's Girl- Thank you! ^^**

**nlech16- I'm sorry! I've just been so busy. I thought I would have time over break but I didn't. :(**

**Carve-my-solitude- ^^ Thx!**

**Scipio's Girl- Happy New Year! Thx!**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- I'm so jealous of your x-mas. I didn't get anything even relating to the Joker, but I don't mind really too much, I just watched the movie a few times. My x-mas was great, thanks for asking!**

**XxXHarleyQuinnXxX****- Yeah, I can't wait to see where it goes either! **

**sesshypuppysbff****- Thank you!**

**gabijaluvs2rite****- Thanks, but Carson isn't a completely scared little girl. She's gone through so much in her life that she's hardened a bit. Sure, a few things do make her sad(as you will see in this chapter) but she's hard to crack. **

He was grinning at her as she contemplated his so-called deal. She didn't like losing her free will to anyone, but she couldn't stand to be with him much longer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he wouldn't abuse her. Maybe he would make her cut off her own head and then he'd feed it to hungry dogs. She had a 50-50 chance of living through this and dying, or a 30-70 chance, but any chance was fine to her.

The Joker grabbed her chin so her eyes were fixated on him. "If you break our deal at any time the month will start over again. I won't let you get off that easy, no matter how little the request."

"If I do agree to this accord, what requests do you believe you will make on my person?" Carson gained some confidence as she rose from her spot and walked in a few circles in front of his figure before she stopped and glanced at him to hopefully find a response. He grinned at her so that shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Carson, gorgeous, I don't exactly plan things out, so what makes you think I know what I'm going to do?" She glared at him as he rose and stood in front of her. She turned around so her back was facing him. The Joker didn't like that, not one bit. His arms circled her waste and pulled her body to him while he growled in her ear, "Don't turn your back on me gorgeous, you might just end up dea-d." She gulped and re-composed her scared form so it showed more confidence than what was there. Her body turned so now she was face-to-face with the mass-murderer.

"I accept your offer." He grinned wider than she had ever seen before and licked his lips.

"_Great!_" He released her and clapped his hands together once. "Well, let's get started shall we?" She sighed and looked at the ground. "Look at me." She did as she was told. The Joker brushed back a strand of hair that covered her face. "Isn't that better? I get to see your face now." Her face had a scowl on it as she glared at him. He giggled and licked his lips. "C'mon I wanna see a smile on that _gorgeous_ face." Carson made no move to do so. "Smile!" He growled at her and she quickly forced a fake one upon her features. Great, she thought, what have I gotten myself into. "Now my little angel I want you to go take a shower, then we are going out." He licked his lips and motion for one of his goons to lead her toward the bathroom while he, himself, got her some clothes.

She trudged into the bathroom grumpily and stood there stewing in regret and anger. Her eyes scanned the area and she came to the conclusion that it would be surprising for the shower in there to even work. The mirror was cracked and dirt was everywhere.

"Boo," a voice whispered and she jumped. The person giggled. "Did I scare you gorgeous?" Carson swiftly turned around and glared at him, he was still giggling like a maniac. To, hopefully, stop his laughing she snatched the clothes he brought her and found them to be hers. They were just plain blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck. She watched as his tongue flicked out and licked his lips, wondering why he hadn't left yet.

"Do you mind?" He giggled.

"Nope," he said like a two year old. Her eyes narrowed.

".Now." The Joker put his hand on his chin as if being in deep thought before he shrugged his shoulders and leaving the girl alone.

Carson stood there for a few minutes before locking the door and getting undressed. She stood in front of the cracked mirror, looking at herself, and laughed at the irony. Her image was cracked as she was broken. Her eyes traveled to the cut the Joker had marred her with. She could see the line where the cut had been placed; it was now forming into a scar. It didn't matter though; it would just be one more scar. She was a mess. Her hair was messy and her eyes had noticeable bags under them. Carson ran a hand through her hair, turned the knob of the shower, and jumped in. The water felt good over her body and relaxed her tense muscles. There was no soap, but at this point she was happy just to get this.

When the water became ice cold Carson stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before dressing in the clothes she was brought. She once again stared at herself in the mirror, reassessing her appearance. It was amazing what a bit of clean water could do.

She exited the bathroom with her old clothes in her arms and saw the Joker watching the news, giggling to himself. Carson cleared her throat and he turned to face her.

"Why, hello gorgeous. Don't you clean up good." He sent her a grin and headed over to her. "I'll take those." He grabbed the clothes from her arms and threw them on the couch he was just sitting on. "You need to brush that bird's nest on that head of yours. I'll be right back my little Carson." He pranced of to his room and came back producing an old comb that was missing a few teeth, but beggars can't be choosers so Carson used it to make her hair seem somewhat kept. "Ready?" She nodded and he pulled on her arm and exited the apartment while calling on a few henchmen.

They entered the beat up van and sped off into Gotham. Carson could now see it was actually morning around eight she would guess. Time didn't seem to exist in the Joker's world. Sudden realization hit her, when would she know when the month was over? This was one thing she would just have to deal with; he was "a man of his word."

They ended up on top of a medium sized building, facing a school. Nothing interesting had happened on the drive there, unless almost complete silence would count as interesting along with the annoying humming of the master mind. They were facing a school building and saw people rushing in and out of the doors. Carson wasn't sure what was going on, but was panicking herself. The Joker turned around to face her and licked his lips. A grin spread on his features as he walked the few steps towards her.

"Weeeeelllll my little angel, your first order comes now." He licked his lips and grabbed her left wrist while placing a small device in her palm. "Blow it up."

"Blow what up?" He chuckled at her stupidity.

"The school, silly." She gasped and shook her head no.

"No?" She shook it again. "NO!" he yelled and she gulped. He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "You _will _do as I say. Now blow-it-up." Her hands shook and she looked towards the device in her hand; the Joker released her and step behind. "Be a good little girl now." He stroked her hair from behind and she could feel his chest on her back along with his breathe on her neck. She brought the device closer to her face. It seemed rather innocent, like a remote control to a T.V. to turn it on and off. Her thumb applied pressure to the button until it was pressed down completely.

A loud explosion rung off followed by several others until the whole building was in flames. Tears sprung from her eyes and her legs gave out on her, but before she hit the ground the Joker caught her, his hands around her waist. Before she knew what she was doing Carson buried her face into his chest, embracing him. In the back of her mind she knew this wasn't right, but she didn't care at the moment. The Joker motioned for his cronies to head back to the van and they did as they were told.

"Shhhhh—Shhhhhh." He stroked her hair. "My good, good, angel." He kissed the top of her head. "We should go now Carson, we've got so much more chaos to create." She looked up to him and glared. He cackled in response. "C'mon, I want to see your gorgeous smile again." Still glaring, she smiled though it did not reach her eyes. "I see someone likes loop-holes," he said in a sing-song voice. "Let's go gorgeous." The Joker led a sniffling Carson off the building and back to the van. "Now, what else can we do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Can I even say how sorry I am? I don't think so, but I'll try anyways. SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! I had quite a few distractions keeping me away which I would like to blame now: Soccer, IB Program, my boyfriend(Acire Absolstice ), and...writers block. Out of all those reasons you can blame writers block and Acire Absolstice the most! So, once again SORRY! And if it's too much to ask, review please? For a late b-day present? or checking out my friends story(****Xezion Musuashi****)**

**Mischieflover: You are by far my most loyal reviewer and I'm so sorry for this!**

**Nlech16: SOooooooooo sorry!!!!**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- I'm sorry, I haven't had time to read, but I will as soon as I can! Sorry!**

**Twilight the Dark Angel: Sorry!!!**

**abondonedaccount**** - I think I'm going to stick the the Joker, but you never know.**

**Fishbone- Thank you for your review! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Silealove- Thx! **

**Xezion Musuashi**-** Thank you! Though, I still think you are biased!**

**Acire Absolstice- Told you I would blame you! **

**thecolourofmoonbeams- 1. She was bothered, she was crying hysterically, but she also is getting a bit darker. 2. I did what you asked, hope you like it!**

Carson hated herself, more than she ever had before. She wasn't sure if she killed anyone, but just blowing up that building crushed her. It wasn't as if she had never killed anyone before, but she still loathed the very thought of it. When she killed it was as if she was a puppet and someone was pulling her strings.

Tears slipped through her eyes as she still clung to the Joker like a frightened child to her father. She hated him. There wasn't a person she hated more except maybe herself.

The van bumped as they went over a pothole and she was brought back to the world from her thoughts. The Joker was staring down on her with a huge grin. She glared up to him and that made him giggle. Her defiance was always so delicious to him. He brought his hand to her face and she flinched as it touched her cheek.

"Little, little Carson," he cooed as if she was a child. "You know what angel? Since I'm such a kind person we'll only do one more job before going home." She whimpered at the thought of another horrible deed. "How's a...a bank robbery sound? Hmmm angel?" She whimpered yet again as she felt the van turn around as the new plan was unveiled.

"You don't have a plan?" He grinned down upon her.

"Gorgeous, do I ever have a plan?" She clenched her eyes shut the rest of the way there.

----

Batman walked to the apartment complex he had left Carson in. The place was musty. The building was owned by his company, though they didn't have any use until now for it. He ascended the stairway to the room he left Carson in, unlocked the door, and entered the apartment. It looked empty. As if no one had been there for at least 3 days. She had left.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of why she would do such a thing. He found the bag of food he gave her; not even empty. Batman walked into the bedroom, empty yet again he thought. That's when he saw an overturned card. He feared the worst as he picked it up and flipped it over. The Joker.

Turning around swiftly, Bruce stormed out of the building in terrific anger and to the police station to talk to Gordon.

----

Gordon sipped his coffee, the third one of the night. Ever since the Joker blew up the school he made sure he was wide awake for the next attack on his beloved city. The explosion hadn't harmed anyone thankfully as the Joker had warned them beforehand and they had been able to evacuate the premises.

"Carson is gone." A deep raspy voice said. Gordon turned around to face the Batman.

"What? How?" He took another sip as he could sense a long evening ahead.

"I'm not sure. There was no sign of struggle."

"He might have gotten her while she was sleeping." He turned around, no longer facing Batman. "I'll have my men get on it. Are you going to be watching?" He went back to face Batman, but found that he was gone.

----

Carson sat in the van while the criminals worked around, getting masks secure and loading weapons they would use for their robbery. The Joker sat by her grinning at their actions. She wasn't sure how anyone could stand up while the van was moving, but obviously they were used to it.

The Joker was handed 2 masks by one of his henchman and he put one on. The mask had an exaggerated blue frown on it and seemed to be crossed between angry and sad. He handed the other to her. "On." Carson stared at it. The face was sad much like the Jokers, but it had a bright purple frown and a tear on the cheek. It described her exact feelings at that moment.

While she was staring at her mask she felt lips press against her ear. "I want you to kill the smiling clown with the multi-colored hair when I give the signal," he whispered and then took his lips off of her. She whimpered, still upset from earlier.

The van halted and one by one masked criminals ran out. Carson placed her mask on and was handed a gun. She debated what she could do with this gun. It would be unwise to shoot the Joker as his henchmen might go after her. She couldn't kill herself, she just couldn't. The other option was to kill ever single one of the Jokers henchmen and him, but more than likely she wouldn't have the time nor the correct aim to do it. She was at a crossroad.

The Joker jumped out of the van after all his henchmen. "Come on gorgeous, we got a job to do." He grinned and giggled at her. Carson's limbs seemed stiff as she got out of her seat. Her joints popped as she slowly got out of the van.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered. The Joker giggled at her comment and dragged her along into the bank where the rest of the crew was. People were huddled around scared for their lives while 2 of the minions walked around placing self triggered bombs in their hands. Carson wished she could trade places with one of them, but she never would. They didn't deserve this.

As she walked passed the people she noticed each one flinch. They were afraid of her, terrified. She'd like to console them, but they would be even more terrified. They'd think she was playing mind games like the Joker and would pull away. She wasn't though, she wasn't. Carson stopped and took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. Everything was going to be alright. These people weren't going to die as long as they kept their hands on the trigger.

Carson opened her eyes and saw the Joker staring straight at her. That was the sign, she could feel it. That man who she was assigned to kill would not leave this place alive. Her eyes searched for his mask and she found him standing in front of some victims. She walked over to him and put his gun on his back, right where his heart was. I'm sorry she thought.

A loud ring went through her ears as she pulled the trigger and the sound of his collapsing body stuck in her head. A woman screamed, but the rest of the job was a blur. They got the money and left. Carson was numb.

**SORRY!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ummmm.....hi...ok. No excuse this time. I actually just forgot about this story, but thanks to recent reviewers that reminded me about it I'm updating!!! Yay! Hopefully I still have some readers. It's been like...3 months and I'm really sorry about it. To (hopefully) make up for it I'm including a little short story I wrote awhile back(yes it's demented, but whatever) so I hope you enjoy. Sorry.**

**nlech16- Sorry for making you wait!**

**Jimandsteve- Happy to know you're addicted! Hopefully you're so addicted you're still reading.**

**Twilight the Dark Angel- I'm sorry I didn't tie him up(great idea though, maybe later XD)**

**Carve-my-solitude- Thanks for the review! Sorry for not updating fast.**

**Xezion Musuashi**- **Fine, you're not biased.**

**WolfxAngel- Sorry for not updating soon!**

**Takara410- *continuing***

**igirlwholikesherstuff** - **Thank you for reminding me of this story! If it weren't for you, I might've forgotten completely.**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- Thank you for reviewing and helping remind me of this story! And things are going...busy despite summer. **

**Acire Absolstice****- haha, yeah she's getting slowly more insane.  
**

When they got back "home" Carson went immediately to bed. The Joker didn't question her, surprisingly. She lay there, thinking. Thoughts swarmed through her mind like wasps, stinging her brain and conscience. Deaths, crimes, cheating on her test in 9th grade all swirled angrily. She thought and thought until she went into a deep sleep.

_"Carson honey, come eat with me." Lily smiled at her daughter. Her mother was sitting on a hill with a picnic laid out. It was one of those hills that were perfect with a tree providing shade, but you'd get enough sun so it would not be overbearing. _

_Carson walked to her mom and sat down. "Mom, where have you been? I missed you."_

_"Oh Carson, I've always been with you. I know what you've done sweetie. Tell mommy, was it fun?" Lily started to cackle, much like the Joker. Carson widened her eyes. The aesthetic scenery faded and Lily was replaced by Jasper. _

_"Come here Honey, I want to show you something." Carson screamed and ran away. Her father stood there, muttering the same thing over and over again; with every step Carson took away from him he came closer. _

_The scene morphed again. Carson was falling into a deep, dark, and endless pit. Her scream echoed and seemed to bounce off hidden walls. _

Carson woke up, screaming. The Joker stood in front of her, leering.

"What is it angel? Have a bad dream?" He grinned with his yellow teeth gleaming. He sat down on the bed and grabbed a lock of her hair. "Did I cause it?" He cackled. Carson could feel her chest heaving as she tried to breathe and her heart beating faster than normal. She didn't feel like dignifying his question with an answer. He placed two fingers on her chin, forcing it up so he could stare into her eyes. It was funny to her; she had always imagined her lover to do this to comfort her, but now all this did was strike a bit of fear.

He lifted the pieces of hair covering her ear and whispered, "You know Angel, I'll always be there for you." His cackle surrounded her. It was amazing to Carson how normal this all seemed to her now.

The Joker lied down on the bed. "Nighty-night Carson." His breathing stabilized and soon enough he was asleep. He looked peaceful in his sleep, and if it weren't for the scars and makeup he'd look normal. It was weird to think that under everything he was just one man. She sighed and laid next to him before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

----

The next day Carson woke up alone. The Joker was not lying next to her, but the warmth radiating from his spot indicated he hadn't left long ago. She felt a twinge of sadness, but brushed it off. She rose from the bed and walked out the door. The Joker was sitting at a table, messing with some kind of device. She made sure to make a bit of noise as to not startle him.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Have a good sleep gorgeous?" Carson nodded and slowly made her way to the table. She sat on one of the chairs opposite the Joker's. He giggled and went back to work.

Carson studied him. He had very stable hands as he worked with the wiring on what Carson assumed to be a bomb. His brow was furrowed as he worked and she could see his tongue slightly poking out. This made her giggle which cause him to look up.

"Something funny Carson? If so I think I should be let in on the joke." She giggled louder and fell down on the ground from the face he made when looking up. He got up from his place and looked down at her weirdly. "Uh...angel?" Carson sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Stifling giggles she got up from the floor.

She cleared her throat. "It's just...you looked really funny with your tongue poking out while you were working." He furrowed his brow, confused as to how he could look anything more than scary.

"Ok..." He sat back down and went to work again.

**Start of short story! Broken:**

**Death was something she welcomed with opened arms. She yearned for the pain to go away, even if she had to go through a torturous process for it. Her parents had her go to a therapist, both worried she may attempt death again, but she never spoke, never opened her mouth during the session. Speaking wasn't something she did often and some grew to think she was mute. Her first attempt was a year ago, right after he left her. When he passed as all must do. She blamed herself for what happened and had decided long ago that she was never to be forgiven. So she tried to drown herself, but was pulled out right when she was reaching for the light, for his hand. Hospitalized for a week her depression grew worse. She had even tried strangling herself while there, but was once again stopped. She dug herself deeper and deeper into despair every second, and grew thinner every day. She refused to eat so they had to force feed her every meal. Soon after, they started finding scars and cuts on her stomach. Her parents had no choice than to put her in a mental hospital where she would be under full surveillance at all times. This just made her angrier and she broke all the cameras in her room.**

** "Why did you break the cameras?" The therapist looked at the shattered girl. Silence was the only response she gave. The therapist sighed, knowing all too well she wouldn't answer and this was to be yet another one sided session.**

** "So, how is your day going?"**

** "...."**

** "Did you do anything interesting?"**

** "...."**

** "Why don't you talk?" The therapist was about to give up when the unthinkable happened.**

** "I hate it." Was the response the girl made. Her eyes dashed to each of the cameras around the room.**

** "Hate what?" Progress was being made with the girl and the therapist wasn't about to give up.**

** "...." The girl was silent once again. It seemed as though she would not open her mouth again. "This place." It was true; she hated the hospital more than anything in this world other than herself.**

** "Well, you wouldn't be in here if you would stop trying to commit suicide."**

** "My life." The girl brought her pale legs up to her chest.**

**"It may be your life, but there are those who care about you and don't want you to die. So, until you are better you must stay here. Now, tell me, why did you try to kill yourself in the first place?" The therapist never got an answer to that question. The girl had just glared at him with her icy blue eyes. She was transferred that night to a different room while her owns cameras were being fixed. The next day she saw the therapist yet again.**

** "Can you tell me, why did you destroy the cameras in your room?" The therapist could see her twitch a bit when he asked that.**

** "I don't like it," she said while once again glancing at the cameras around them. Brown hair glistened in the light that passed through the window behind her.**

** "You don't like what exactly?"**

** "Watching."**

** "I see, but once again that is for your safety so that you do not hurt yourself."**

** "My life."**

** The therapist and the girl had many conversations like this over a span of 2 weeks, but the girl would not answer many of the questions she was asked. Whenever asked about why she tried to kill herself she went mute and would not talk again so the topic was avoided. The therapist had thought she made much progress and was shocked to find that she had escaped from the facility. They found her 2 days after she escaped, dead and clutching a note in her right hand. She died by blood loss, a bloody shard of glass lying by her body. The therapist was given the note from her as it was addressed to him.**

**Dear Dr. Barns,**

** I am finally dead if you are reading this. During our sessions you regularly asked me why I wanted to die. So, now that I am dead I believe you deserve an answer. I am in love with someone I can never have because I killed him. His name was or rather is Alex. We were walking down the street when it happened. Two people attacked us from behind. They said they would let us go if I slept with each of them and if I didn't they would kill Alex. I was a cowered and so now he is dead and it was all my fault. I couldn't live with that guilt so I am where I am now. I hope that maybe our spirits will find each other. I wish to ask you one more thing, if possible, could you tell my family that I love them and I'm sorry, but it was my time to die?**

** Forever dead,**

** Taylor**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I can't even begin to apologize for not updating and I have a pretty crappy excuse for it too. I got into this stage of my life where everything was going absolutely amazing and I didn't want to think of something depressing/demented. I also hit a major writing block would go away, but now my life absolutely sucks and I can write again(rather sad isn't it?). I have the ending of this story planned out in my head the problem? Getting to the end. So I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I can't make any promises because I'm afraid I won't keep them. Sorry.**

**igirlwholikesherstuff - Thank you so much for your review. And I don't believe I honor you, you honor me by just taking the time to read my crappy story and review it. Thanks!**

**Acire Absolstice- We may not be on the best terms right now, but thank you anyways for when you actually cared, or at least pretended to. **

**WolfxAngel- Thanks for the review!**

**nlech16- Yup! She is! And you'll find that she really is going to become like him**

**ToffeeRose- Thanks! I'm really trying to continue!**

**X*X !!Jokertard!! X*X- Thank you so much! I love having regular reviewers, thank you for sticking by me!**

**Rock The Rain- Thank you! Not really soon though...**

Currently, Carson was sitting in the back of a van, guarded by a goon. The Joker was out "playing" with Batman so Carson finally had time to think. She knew something in her was changing, or rather rising again. She knew she had a despicable evil inside of her with certain lusts she didn't even want to think about. A side of her feared this change while the other was embracing it, wanting it. She was torn between her just side and the so called "evil" side. What was evil anyways? Who decided what was evil? She had stopped believing in a god years ago so that didn't offer any answer of comfort. Why was the Joker considered evil? Because he killed people? Soldiers and officers kill people all the time. They aren't considered evil. What made their killing of people all right? Because they were killing "evil" people? What made these people evil? Because they killed people? It was a never ending chain of corruption. Perhaps there was no evil. There was only actions. If Carson wanted to steal something she could—she didn't find it particularly evil. As long as she survived nothing else mattered. Live—that was her only purpose and right now people were in her way of doing so—they had to die.

Carson looked up to her guard. He was big and buff, something like a big ape. She could take him—if she had a weapon. She searched the van with her eyes. There was a crowbar just one foot away. Slowly—ever so slowly, she reached over to grab it. She felt the cool metal underneath her fingers and gripped it. He wasn't looking at her when she slammed the crowbar across his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Blood was everywhere—on the crowbar, him, and the van floor. Carson stared down at her work, no longer caring about taking another's life. She stilled gripped the crowbar in her hands as she went to the back doors of the van. Slowly, she opened them—no one was in sight. It couldn't be that easy...right? There had to be something waiting for her. She stepped out of the van—nothing. She crept to the end of the street—nothing. No! There had to be something. He was there. He was always there. She couldn't just leave like this! No, she had to make him pay for taking her—for hurting her—for making her remember what happened—what she did. She crept back to the van. The guy was still alive, he had a pulse. That wasn't good. She couldn't carry him, he was too big, and she couldn't kill him without taking him somewhere to hide the body. Surely the Joker would get mad at her for killing one of his crooks. There wasn't too much of an option. Once again, she raised the bar. The sound of metal hitting and crushing skull was sickening, but Carson didn't care. All she thought of was that he was one less person in her way. She was being pulled into the shadows the Joker created.

Carson, no longer holding the bar, crawled to where she had been before. She thought back on her life—rather pitiful. Why didn't she see this freedom before? The freedom that the Joker brought to her. How could she have not seen it before The Joker was liberating her, not suppressing. Her previous way of thinking seemed so stupid now. She chuckled darkly to herself then scowled. She couldn't let the Joker know of her epiphany. He might grow bored of her then toss her out. She couldn't let that happen—no—never.

She let her mind wander until she heard the latch of the van being lifted and the door being opened. In came the Joker. He looked at her then at the man with a stoic demeanor. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he cracked a malicious grin. He looked back at her before walking over and crouching to her level. The Joker cackled at her, as if this was the funniest sight he had ever seen. He raised him arm. Carson flinched at this action, thinking he was going to hit her. Instead, he gently patted her on the head as if she were a dog who had done what he asked. Carson stared at him, admiring him. He was so free. He did whatever he wanted and something about that made Carson yearn for him or rather, yearn for what he had.

The Joker got up without a word, tossed his gun of the van floor, and got in the driver's seat. Carson watched him, unsure of what to do.

"Well, angel, are you going to ride shotgun?" He giggled at his word choice. She got up and walked over to the passenger seat. Had he killed all the henchmen he brought? It wouldn't surprise her if her did—little was surprising around him. Carson looked ahead. The dark alley was a depressing sight. She felt something in her hair, slightly tugging at it. She brought her hand up to get rid of it only to find a fleshy item in it. It was the Joker's hand. Her gaze reached his. There was a look of insanity and guessing in his eyes. His hand was still in her hair and she slightly leaned into it. Suddenly, he tugged on her hair—hard. Carson let out a noise of protest as she was pulled down. He let out his infamous cackle yet again before starting the van and driving to the hideout.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nothing to say...**

**rosewhip889- Thanks for reviewing ! **

Carson watched the Joker's every move. If he polished his beloved knife she followed his hand movement and his face with her eyes, studying him. His face was one of absolute devotion. He was devoted to his knife as Carson was devoted to studying him. He had a ghost of a smile on his face as the knife was cleaned of all the blood smattered on it. Carson noticed how his tongue would occasionally dart out to wet his lips. How he made sure to take off his gloves. How he slowly wiped the blood off the blade with relish and lust mixed into his eyes. It was incredible how truly devoted he was to the simplest of things and how those so called simple things weren't simple to him. He was simply...amazing.

While in her daze Carson didn't realize the Joker had stopped his work and was now staring at her with a blank expression. "Is there something you want angel?" Instantly she snapped back into reality at the sound of her new nick name.

"Uh...no. I'm just disgusted at what you're doing right now, wiping blood of a human off your knife." He raised an eyebrow at her before bursting in a fit of giggles. Carson once again took the opportunity to stare at him. How free he was just laughing. How wild his eyes seemed. Jealousy rose inside her. Why couldn't she have that freedom?

When the Joker finally stopped laughing her slipped his knife back into his pocket. "Alright angel, it's time for a test of the deal." Her eyes snapped to his face and narrowed.

"And what exactly would this test entail?" He giggled a bit and released a big grin.

"You see, I'm not exactly sure. Never have been a real planner. I guess we'll find out while we are about, won't we?" He rose from his seat on the couch. "Come! Come!" He grabbed Carson's hand and hoisted her up. "Go and pick out some weapons on the table." Carson frowned, but nodded and went to the table anyway.

On the table there were weapons ranging from knifes to guns to explosives. Almost anything imaginable relating to weapons was lying on the table top. She gazed over them all with great curiosity and interest. The Joker watched as she lightly traced her finger over a sword. She was transfixed by the instrument and its beauty. The gleam it radiated seemed to be calling for her and so she grabbed it along with its holster. Turning around, she caught the Jokers gaze. He had a mischievous grin on his face as if he knew exactly what she was doing. They stared each other down for a few minutes before the Joker tsked at her choice.

"Is that it? Even so, I'd think you'd want a gun. They kill faster. Less time for your victim to suffer. I can't wait to see what you do with that." His voice was mischievous as if he was imagining a gruesome event taking place. "Well, if you're done we better get going. So much to do!" He giggled as he seemed to skip out the door. Carson merely had a ghost of a smile before, but now had something take over her as she let out a huge grin. She followed after him to a nondescript car. He entered the driver's seat as she got into the passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?" She looked at him calculatingly. He giggled and reached over to pat her head as if she were a child.

"I told you angel, I'm not a planner. We'll see when it happens." With those words he pulled away his hand and started to car before driving. Carson determined that it was about 6:30 because the sun had not yet fully submerged and the sky was filled with many different colors. The Joker was humming and singing as he drove a made up tune as it seemed. One thing Carson did not admire about him was his singing. If there was anything that she was better at it was that. The pain his singing caused could only be compared to a few things, such as forks squeaking on a plate.

Occasionally, the Joker would make sharp turns on seemingly random streets. He would analyze the people on the street before muttering to himself that they weren't quite right. Carson realized that he was only driving on streets that deemed a so-called "good neighborhood" where the well-to-dos lived. Perhaps he was finding someone he could truly break. Someone who was at the top, or near the top, of the food chain. Someone he could bring down to his level and play with. She wondered if that was he only purpose. Was she just a plaything? Was she just someone he wanted to break? Impossible! She thought. No. She was special. She just had to be.

The sun had left the sky by this time and he was still driving. People were becoming scarce and if he didn't pick soon there would be no one to hunt. When all hope seemed to be lost the Joker found someone absolutely perfect. The man was walking down the street, talking on the phone furiously with someone, and paying no mind to his surroundings. It was obvious that he was very well-to-do. His suit was a brand name along with the rest of his clothing. His brief case was leather and his phone was one of the more expensive, new models. There was absolutely no person better than him to bring down. The Joker had a wild, feral grin as he turned to Carson and parked the car.

"Are you ready to fulfill your end of the deal angel? After all, you must do anything I ask." Carson stared back at him with no expression. She sighed and looked at the innocent man. She reasoned that in order for her to be free she had to follow the freest man in Gotham. And in order to survive she had to probably kill this man. He had probably done something to deserve it anyways.

"I'm ready."

**Reviews are always welcome! In fact, they are more than!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm still alive. It's been about 2 weeks. I'm not going to say sorry because I honestly couldn't write. We had to put my dog down. He was my baby and it hurt a lot. Even now, I just feel kind of empty that's why this chapter is short. So enjoy and review please.**

**xoxomtmodnarxoxo : I'm happy I could make your day. That makes mine better as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**nlech16: Yeah, I got a bit side tracked, but I should be fine when it comes to the writing now. I have it all planned out.**

**mischieflover : Thank you! And I'm happy it is also, it was horrible.**

Carson threw the sword over her shoulder so that it rested on her back, unable to be seen by anyone in front of her. She opened the door handle and took a deep breathe. This was it. Slowly, she got out of the car, biting her lip as she preformed the action. She looked back at the Joker. He was grinning at her, motioning that she needed to go. Carson did exactly that. She walked briskly so that she was placed right behind the man. He seemed to have noticed her presence and glanced behind. She smiled at the man and changed her gaze to the sidewalk in front of them. He must have calculated that she was no threat as he just turned right back around and continued his conversation on the phone. Carson turned her gaze once again, this time to the alley ways. She could push him into one of those and corner him. Yes, she'd do exactly that.

They walked a few more steps before Carson slammed the man into an alley. Instantly, she retrieved her sword from her back and positioned it on the man's throat.

"Don't say a word," she ordered. He gulped and nodded. "Now, you are going to come with me back down the street and into a car. If you make any indication to others that something is wrong then I'll slit your throat. Got it?" He nodded yet again.

"Hold on there," a gruff voice ordered. "Let him go." Carson glared into the darkness.

"And why should I?" She answered. She was trembling a bit, knowing full well who it was speaking to her.

"You don't have to do this Carson," Batman reasoned. "You can come back with me. We'll find you a safer place away from the Joker. Let the man go." Carson shut her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

"I can't! He'll find me! He always finds me!" She shook her head furiously. The man she was holding onto was hit with her crazy locks of hair. Carson looked at Batman who had stepped out of the shadows when he saw her mental state. "You can't do anything to stop him. He'll always win. You can't protect me from him. I don't want you to protect me from him."

Batman took another step towards her. "Carson, don't let him get into your mind. He wants to break you. He wants to bring you down to his level." Tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head.

"No. He wouldn't. I'm more to him then that. He's kept me alive too long." Batman then fully realized her state of mind. The Joker had this effect on people. He could turn even the best into a homicidal maniac. Mr. Wayne knew Carson's past problems and knew that he had to get her away from the Joker before it was truly too late.

"Carson calm down and think. He's a man who kills whoever he wants and tries to bring people to his state of mind. He's doing the same to you." Carson looked at the ground and then at the man she was holding.

"You're wrong and I'm going to prove it." She threw the man at the wall causing him to hit his head hard enough to draw blood. Batman jumped into action, taking her wrists and disarming her. Carson let out a frustrated scream and kicked at him, but to no avail. He hauled her over his shoulder while she was kicking and screaming.

Suddenly a low chuckle rang out. Carson stopped moving and screaming immediately. "Ha, ha, ha. Look at what we've got here." There he was, the Joker. He held a gun in his right had with his signature knife in the other. "So Batsy, want to play?" Batman said nothing. "What? Cat got your tongue?" The Joker took a few steps towards them, his gun clanging against the alley wall.

"Stop right there Joker."

"I don't think I shall. See, you've got something of mine and I want her back. Just hand over the girl and I'll stop. Easy peasy." They were at an impasse. The air was tense and no one knew what was going to happen. The hair on the back of Carson's neck was standing up and she knew someone was not going to get out of here without a major injury. She just had to make sure it wasn't her. Think! She urged herself to just think. There had to be someway out of his killer grip.

A thought popped into her head. First, she had to see how far she could lift up her arms. Up to his neck, good. As slowly and carefully as she could, she reached up so her hands were on the two sides of his neck. Then, quickly, she pulled down on it hard, causing him to loose his balance and grip. The ground was coming at Carson fast. She put her arms straight out in front of her as she slammed into the ground. Ouch she thought. She sat up, her hands and arms scraped, and turned to look at the Joker. He was standing there trying to contain his giggles. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her victim. They had to get out of here quick before the Batman recovered.

Carson popped up and grabbed the man and her sword. He was heavy so she had to drag him to the Joker.

"Ready angel?" He lifted an eyebrow as she nodded. He glanced back at the Batman who was now getting up from the ground. "I guess we'll have to play later."

**Also, as some of you may know, AP exams are in 2 weeks. They will be taking quite a bit of my time as I have to take 4 this year. I will try to update at least once in the next 3 week period where they will take over my life, but I also have another story on fictionpress that I need to update before I can update this one.**


End file.
